1. Technical Field
Aspects disclosed herein elates generally to the field of sports training systems and methods.
2. Background Art
At present, athletes ranging from professional level down to the “weekend warrior” casual athlete can improve their playing skills via the use of fundamental drill practice. Fundamental drill practice is used to improve a player's foot work, movement patterns, reactions, speed to a specific location, shot making and other repetitive athletic techniques. In addition, such drills can improve an athlete's cardiovascular endurance. Fundamental drill practice in general involves making repetitive movements over and over again until such movements become second nature.